newcolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
George Petrovsky
George Michael Petrovsky, Sr. (born February 22, 1980) is a New Colonian politician and military commander. He currently serves as President of the New Ohio Republic (N.O.R.) until 2050. Petrovsky is the father of politician George Petrovsky, Jr. and the elder brother of Nikola Petrovsky. Personal background Pre-Apocalypse George Michael Petrovsky was born in Chicago, Illinois on February 22, 1980, to a white collar family. His sister Nikola Petrovsky was born in 1982, and his mother died in childbirth. Petrovsky was living on his own in Chicago working as the manager of a Chicago Shell gas station during the onset of the Apocalypse of 2020. Early apocalyptic life Shell gang Petrovsky consolidated control over the Shell station, and used his control over the gas supplies to organize a band of survivors. Arrival at New Colony His band of survivors, including younger sister Nikola, floated around the Midwest for three years, until 2023 when they arrived at New Colony in Ohio, then a fledgling gated community fifty miles outside of Columbus. New Colony, then led by the weak-willed Jack Creavy, was under the domain of The Protectors, an authoritarian band of ruffians. Following Petrovsky's rise to de facto leadership of New Colony, he led a coalition effort (along with fellow former Protector-vassals Rivertown and the Erie Kingdom) to militarily overthrow the Protectors. The Protectors War raged for two years, before the Protectors were defeated and their leader, John Negus, was captured. Following the defeat of the Protectors, the three combined to form a Confederation known as the New Ohio Republic. Petrovsky, leader of New Colony, was unanimously agreed upon to become the Commander of the NOR. Leadership Commander (2023—2048) Petrovsky served as the supreme leader of the NOR, a de facto ''dictator who, although popular and benevolent, ruled unchecked and unilaterally. Petrovsky's first act as Commander was holding a trial for Negus. Representatives of each of the three colonies served as a jury (Nikola Petrovsky for the NR, popular general Eric Rand for Rivertown, and King Andrew I himself of the Erie Kingdom) Petrovsky established New Columbus as the capital of the NOR, it is the central hub between the main settlements of New Colony, Rivertown, the Erie Principality (formerly known as the Erie Kingdom), and later-incorporated Cleveland Commonwealth. In 2026, Petrovsky's son, George Petrovsky Jr., was born. Petrovsky was unmarried and the child was born of a prostitute, Sally Flowers, but the salacious gossip remained whispered due to Petrovsky's status as a war hero. Drafting of Constitution (2048) In 2048, now approaching seventy, Commander Petrovsky went about drafting a constitution to ensure the maintaining of law and order. The decision was also spurred by internal tensions following the escape of John Negus from prison, which resulted in the deaths of two New Colonians. This led to questions regarding Petrovsky's leadership, and to worries by Petrovsky of a coup attempt which could be circumvented by the establishment of democracy. The constitution established a system in which a President would be elected to serve a two year term, along with a corresponding Vice President. Each Colony (of which there are 5New Columbus, New Colony, Rivertown, the Erie Principality, the Cleveland Commonwealth. as of the drafting) shall have a popularly elected Governor,The President of the New Ohio Republic is ''ex officio the Governor of the New Columbus serving four year terms eligible for reelection, whose role it is to . The Governors shall vote for the President biannually, with the Vice President voting in the event of a tie. Consecutive terms are not allowed. Presidency (2048—present) After the signing of the Constitution, Petrovsky's Presidency began. The Colonies held their elections in 2048. President Petrovsky was automatically Governor of New Columbus. Petrovsky protege Henry de Plaza was elected Governor of New Colony. Prince Andrew II was elected Governor of the Erie Principality. Protectionist Tammy Jane was elected Governor of Rivertown. Man of the people Al Ford was elected Governor of the Cleveland Commonwealth. Petrovsky's term is expected to end in 2050, following the Presidential election of 1950. Notes Category:Politicians Category:Military figures Category:1980 births Category:Leaders Category:Male